


Favorite Movie

by Swlfangirl



Series: Happy Sterek Birthday Heather! [29]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A walk to remember references, M/M, more tags to be added later, mostly fluff or smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4703480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl





	Favorite Movie

Goddamn Lydia and her need for emo rom-com’s. 

Pack movie night was a tradition set up toward the end of their senior year. Lydia was not above forcing everyone into her hopeless romantic, mostly bullshit stories. Almost all of the male members of the pack groaned when it was her turn, of course very few of them meant it. Jax was a douche and would outwardly complain when even Stiles could tell he was lying. No werewolf heart monitor needed. Isaac would barely complain and his eyes would almost light up with every new title. Boyd was just as outspoken as usual and quietly shrugged as if he was completely indifferent and Scott was such a sap he nearly picked the same ones on his own night. However, Stiles and Derek were not so silent about their disdain for Lydia’s entertainment choices. It was one of the first things they’d bonded over. 

It wasn’t until several years later that she’d found a wholesale Nicholas Sparks-esque bin online that it really changed anything. She dropped in one Thursday evening just before her and Jax were scheduled to make the move to Boston. Lydia had flawless makeup but Stiles could see that her eyes were read and her cheeks were a little puffy. Derek came rushing in asking what was wrong when he smelled the apparent sadness leaking off of her. 

She pushed her way into the house claiming it was nothing, but reminding them both that it was her turn to pick. “I have the perfect choice,” she said, a small sad smile pressing against Stiles’ cheek as he kissed him hello. When the rest of the pack arrived, they didn’t comment on Lydia’s chemo signals. It was probably because they were scared little cubs around her most of the time. In short, it’s all Lydia’s fault and Stiles blames her entirely.

The move was, in fact, amazing. It was an emotional roller coaster that had everyone in the room tearing up. Stiles wasn’t 100% sure that it was the story and not just the cathartic cry that followed. As soon as the credits rolled the first time Stiles knew that he’d never be the same. It’s not something you can just un-see and he wanted more 

So what if it makes them both cry big manly tears. Every...single...time. It’s an emotional story, ok?

Long after the twins are in bed, Stiles pulls his husband to the couch with snacks, tissues, and a big, comfy blanket and they watch A Walk To Remember for the hundredth time. They fall in love with Jamie instantly and then with Logan as he begins to change, to morph into the best version of himself. They laugh when she tells him not to fall in love with her, even though they know he will. Stiles cries with Logan when he gets the news and he and Derek both start up when he goes to his father for help. It’s an hour and a half of near silence between them. 

It only happens a couple times a year, and it’s almost always Stiles that puts the movie in but he knows that Derek feels the same way about it. He also believes with every fiber of his being that they would both deny it in front of anyone else upon penalty of death.


End file.
